


The Vice

by KarenaKitty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Crack Treated Seriously, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Deities Clay | Dream and Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Adopts Ranboo and Niki as siblings, Engagement, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Multi, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Not Beta Read, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Phil and Puffy Coparent, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author is a Ranboo Apologist, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), We die like Enderman, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenaKitty/pseuds/KarenaKitty
Summary: Then Schlatt walked onto the stage, he smiled broad and smug.“Hello people of Manberg, today has been a historic day for our nation, the abolishment of tyranny and the rise of democracy. And in the spirit of democracy I have realized a flaw in my election, the fact that I never picked my own VP and since Quackity abdicated the seat I choose my own VP!” Quackity’s eyes widen, abdicate? He never gave up his seat! Why was Schlatt lying about that? But before his inner turmoil could be any further discussed the crowd burst into gasps and cheers from some but screams from others. He looked up quickly and saw who Schlatt replaced him with and he couldn’t believe it. George began to laugh next to him and his face broke into a smile.“My and yours new Vice President Dream Wastaken!”
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	1. The Start of a New Era

“Is this President JSchlatt’s office?” A sweet melodious voice called and while Schlatt didn’t know the voice but they did refer to him correctly so he opened the door.  
“Why yes, how can I help yo-, Dream?” He was shocked to see the other man here, they had never really spoken and well he had just gotten elected that morning. Dream had his iconic mask and hoodie on. The male smiled and spoke,  
“I just wanted to congratulate you on winning and I wanted to talk to you about something else; nothing bad but a proposal if you will.” Schlatt was suspicious of the man in front of him, but he was the High Admin so Schlatt couldn’t really say no.   
“Of course! Come in Dream and thank you for the endorsement that was very unexpected.”  
Dream laughed “Of course but let's get down to business, shall we?”  
“Very well Dream, what is this proposal of yours?”  
“You know what I realized today as you were making your speech, Schlatt? You never chose a Vice.”  
“I did not,” Schlatt was startled; he forgot about that. “ But Quackity is gonna be my VP, that was our deal.”  
“Quackity? The man who is in love with you, and lets his emotions cloud his decisions; that Quackity? And plus you are the president; you could change that”  
“George?”  
“George didn’t even show up to the debates!”  
“Fundy? Tubbo?”  
“Ah yes, the son of the founder or the best friend of the right hand. Come on Schlatt you need someone with connections and power. I’m here to be that person.”  
Schlatt stopped the pacing (when did that start?) He looked at Dream.   
“You as my VP? Are you fucking nuts?”  
“Yes Schlatt me. I could give you everything you want,” Dream smiled “ while this is your choice think of the benefits. You could expand Manberg to be as big as you want, build outside the walls. Fuck it tear the walls down. You would have me at your side Schlatt. I have everything you need Schlatt.” He thought about it, tearing down the walls, expanding his country? Fuck yeah he wanted that!   
“How would I know you won’t kill me to take my spot when it suits you?”  
“How about a blood oath?” A blood oath? That was serious shit, a blood oath from a High Admin? Even more serious, blood oath intertwined destinies and families. Dream couldn’t possibly be fucking with him.  
“Fine, blood oath first and then you get sworn in.” Dream smiled and took a knife out of his pocket, he slit his hand and then offered it to Schlatt who did the same thing. They shook hands and Dream spoke,  
“I, Dream Wastaken do swear upon my bloodline that I will care for and be the best right hand to JSchlatt. To be his Vice President for as long as possible and to care for him as if he is family and to never betray his trust and be open and honest with him.”  
“I, JSchlatt, do agree to these terms and vow to do the same for Dream Wastaken.” Schlatt smiled as the magic healed them and on the inside of his wrist wrote Dream and he knew his name was on Dream’s wrist.  
“Let's get you into office, but first you need to change.”  
“What? I look fine.”  
“Yeah for a homeless Teletubby, you are getting a suit.”  
“Fine but the mask stays.”

Quackity didn’t know why Schlatt had called everyone back to the podium, he looked at George.  
“Oh Gogy do you know why we have been called back here?” George just shrugged in an ‘don’t know, don’t care’ motion. Quackity rolled his eyes and found Fundy and Tubbo huddled together.   
“Hey do you guys know what’s going on?” Tubbo looked at him and smiled.  
“No, we thought you would Big Q!”  
“Yeah Big Q! Come on tell us!”  
“ Guys I don’t know what's going on.”  
Then Schlatt walked onto the stage, he smiled broad and smug.  
“Hello people of Manberg, today has been a historic day for our nation, the abolishment of tyranny and the rise of democracy. And in the spirit of democracy I have realized a flaw in my election, the fact that I never picked my own VP and since Quackity abdicated the seat I choose my own VP!” Quackity’s eyes widen, abdicate? He never gave up his seat! Why was Schlatt lying about that? But before his inner turmoil could be any further discussed the crowd burst into gasps and cheers from some but screams from others. He looked up quickly and saw who Schlatt replaced him with and he couldn’t believe it. George began to laugh next to him and his face broke into a smile.  
“My and yours new Vice President Dream Wastaken!” Dream was in a suit with a black jacket and pants over a dark green shirt with the first two buttons undone, his mask was still in place on his face and his blonde hair was messy but not horribly so. Dream smiled and waved to the people of Manberg, Schlatt laughed and put his arm around Dreams shoulders.  
That night was one Schlatt would never forget, him and Dream spoke about everything and what would happen next. Schlatt had decided to make Quackity his secretary of state and to make Tubbo his secretary of the treasury. George would be in charge of trade and Fundy would run the interior.   
“You know we don’t have much of an education system here.” Schlatt pondered  
“We could put Niki in charge of that.”  
“Why? She's no one important.”  
“Ah but that is where you are wrong Schlatt, Niki is very important and if we can turn her against the tyrants, just like with Tubbo, we can secure ourselves. We must break their ties with L’Manberg. And to do that we must break their ties with Tommy and Wilbur. If one seed is left to sprout we could have a massive rebellion on our hands.”  
Schlatt thought about it and realized that Dream was right, he nodded his head in agreement.  
“That makes sense. Let's talk with her tomorrow and then we can start the changes.”

Technoblade has joined the game  
That was not what Dream expected to wake up to that morning but he smiles and laughs. This was just too perfect, he forgot that Tommy and Wilbur were close with Techno but that could work in his favor. The old tyrants teaming up with violent and murderous anarchist Technoblade. Then he realized there was no news outlet here in Manberg, well that was about to change. A good friend of his would make that change. He messages two people and then goes on with his morning routine.  
“Don’t forget you have to wear a suit to work love.” he laughed and turned around and was met with the sight of a sleepy George in boxers and one of Dream’s shirts. He wrapped his arms around George’s waist and kissed him.  
“Good morning to you too Georgie, Schlatt and I have to go talk to Niki about her in our cabinet.”  
“Well then you can’t be late Dreamy.” They shared one more kiss before Dream walked out of the shared home. While Dream couldn’t wear armor in Manberg he still carried it in his inventory and had his axe on his person at all times. The trip wasn’t too long and finally he was at the White house. He walked into Jschlatt’s office.  
“Good morning Mr. President, are you ready to go talk with Niki?”   
“Dream! Look at you, if I may say so you clean up very nicely.”  
“Why thank you Mr. President.” The two headed out on their way to Niki’s bakery in a comfortable silence. Dream knocked on her door for Niki to answer the door.  
“I’ll be right there,” Niki opened the door with a smile that dropped the moment she saw Schlatt, “What can I help you with gentlemen?” Niki looked next to Schlatt expecting to see Quackity but was shocked to see Dream instead. Dream smiled at Niki.  
“Hey Niki, we were hoping to ask you something. Nothing bad but something we feel is lacking in Manberg.” Niki glared at the two men, now while she had nothing against Dream other than him being the oppressor in the war for Independance, he was very sweet and helpful. So she decided to hear them out.   
“Alright, what's going on.”  
“Niki, we have realized that there is no education system in place in Manberg and we were wondering if you could help us get one going and potentially run it. We will help you build, hire, make lesson plans and you would be a part of our cabinet to help improve this nation.”  
“Is there a school system in the Greater SMP?”  
“There is but it has been in place for a while, and before you ask I believe that children in Manberg deserve to learn their unique history from one of their founders and not the oppressive nature.”  
Niki nodded her head. “I see,” She thought it over, Dream did have a point. “Alright I’ll be the first ever teacher in Manberg. But I do wanna ask a favor of you Dream.”  
“Of course what is it?”  
“My little brother, he is sick and needs to be taken care of. So I would like to have him here with me.”  
“Niki that is no problem at all, what is his name?”  
“Ranboo.”


	2. Tale of Two Factions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His crown made of gold and other gems, Tommy doesn’t remember the name of, sits on top of his head. His blood red cape is a stark contrast to the white fur lined on top. The golden chain that keeps the two sides together stands out over Techno's white shirt. The red sash that acts like a belt for his pants and pig boots. But the biggest non change was the pig skull mask. Tommy felt under dressed in his regular red and white shirt, brown cargo pants, and sneakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to say this last chapter.  
> -The walls are not down but the name is changed  
> -Tommy and Wilbur do not know about Dream, yet.  
> -Dream’s mask is enchanted to display emotion

Quackity was pissed, no, he was beyond pissed. He was livid, abdication? What the fuck, when did that fucking happen? Yes, Quackity ran to give people a choice and while he doesn’t really care about power; he would have appreciated a warning or at least a conversation with Schlatt before this all happened. Would he have stepped down peacefully? Probably, but that's not the point here! So when Quackity finds Schlatt and Dream at Niki’s bakery he feels justified for his next actions and can't be blamed for them. It goes as follows: Dream and Niki were talking about something? Quackity doesn’t give a flying fuck, blinded by his own anger he walks up to Schlatt and socks him right in the jaw.  
“Next time you wanna pull shit like that, you are gonna talk to me first you pretentious ass. Mother of fuck Schlatt I’m a reasonable guy! But next time this shit gets pulled again," He gestures to Dream, "I will take out your kneecaps. Do you understand me?” Schlatt, who was still on the ground, nodded shakily. While Dream and Niki stood there in silence, watching the whole situation unfold, until they locked eyes and began to laugh.

Pogtopia  
Wilbur felt the whole world shift the moment Schlatt was announced the winner. It came out of his own mouth! And now his everything, his country, is gone. Tainted by the corruption that is Schlatt. He wanted to scream and throttle the ram with his own hands. But Wilbur composed himself, he was a man of words, not a man of violence. He talks with his words whether they were spoken or written. Taking a deep breath the ex-president looked around the newly dubbed “Pogtopia” he grimaced. Why? Why him? Did he not do enough, was he that bad that a non- citizen got elected? Did his people hate him that much? Well he’ll show th-  
“Hey Wil, I’m gonna go get the big man Techno! Wanna come with?” Tommy came bounding in a ball of never ending energy and spite. Wilbur snapped out his spiral, giving Tommy a dazzling smile.  
“Tommy! I would love nothing more than to accompany you; unfortunately I need to do something here so you’ll be alone. I’m sorry Toms.”  
“Wilbur you bitch, I guess I’ll go get Techno. All by myself, a minor of only 16!”  
“Tommy are you admitting that you are a child? Because you are.”  
“Fuck you! I’m a big fuckin’ man, you scrawny ass bitch! I don’t understand how we are even related, I guess we all know who got the awesome genes in the family!”  
“Awe Tommy, thank you for the compliment!”  
“Fuck you! I’m leaving.” Tommy glared at his older brother stomping up the stairs. He didn’t see his brother's soft smile directed at him.  
As Tommy got to the top of Pogtopia, he messaged Techno to tell him his coords. It had been 13 years since Tommy had last seen Technoblade. Phil always talked about him and he wonders how Techno looks. Maybe some really badass scars, or maybe skull lapels. Tommy bounced in excitement when he got Techno’s message back. He was in the spawn trap, with trees all around him and fire. Would the fire make Techno’s skull lapels cooler? Tommy smiled and snuck towards the spawn location where Technoblade was. He looked into the Greater SMP area as he passed the Nether portal and Eret’s castle. He stopped for a moment remembering his life there. His dirt shack and Tubbo. His Tubbo who is alone with that monster. Steeled by the resolve to save Tubbo, Tommy ran towards the spawn forest. After a couple minutes of running the flames and smell of burning nether rack assaulted his nose.  
“Techno? Technoblade? Where are you big man?”  
“Hallo.” Tommy turned to see Techno, who looked the exact same.  
“What the fuck man? Why is it that you look the same as the last time I saw you! And don’t sneak up on me! We are wanted men Technoblade! We gotta stay quiet.”  
“Bruhhhh, you and quiet do not mix. Like at all.”  
“Hey fuck you man! I can be quiet.”  
“You are literally screaming right now. We don’t stand a chance.”  
“Whatever. Follow me I’ll take you to Pogtopia, you fucking pig.” Techno shrugged and motioned for Tommy to lead the way. Tommy looked at Techno, his pink hair done into a braid disguising the true length. His crown made of gold and other gems, Tommy doesn’t remember the name of, sits on top of his head. His blood red cape is a stark contrast to the white fur lined on top. The golden chain that keeps the two sides together stands out over Techno’s white shirt. The red sash that acts like a belt for his pants and pig boots. But the biggest non change was the pig skull mask. Tommy felt under dressed in his regular red and white shirt, brown cargo pants, and sneakers. The only special thing was Tubbo’s bandana which was around his neck.  
“Do you ever wear normal clothes big man?”  
“What is normal to the spider, is chaos to the fly.”  
“Oh fuck you man; you and your fuckin’ cryptic answers. It was a yes or no question you bitch.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“So no alright, well good for us we are right here.”  
Wilbur opened the covering to Pogtopia to see Tommy and Technoblade arguing over a dog?  
"Techno it's good to see you again! It's been so long. How are you?"  
"Wilbur," Techno smiled at the eldest. "I'm tired, killed a couple people on my way, but tired. Oh, and Phil sends his regards." Wilbur smiled at the mention of his father, Philza. He opened his mouth to speak once again but was interrupted.  
“Yeah! Dadza! How is our old man? How’s Mumza?” Tommy looked like he had sparkles in his eyes. Tommy loved hearing about their father, Phil was the role model for Tommy. Wilbur laughed as Tommy rambled about their parents.  
“Tommy, while I love hearing about our family, I do believe that it is time to get back to what we are here to do. Technoblade if you do not mind; please follow me.”

Manberg  
“I want to do a speech and start our plan,” Schlatt said “I think that expansion would be best.” Dream, Niki, and Quackity all looked at Schlatt, who was back on his feet.  
“You want to take down the walls,” Dream stated “I think that this should be a discussion between the entire cabinet. How about we message Tubbo, Fundy, and George; have them meet us at the White House and we all discuss it.” Dream smiled and looked at Niki and Quackity to see them nodding. “It would also be a great way to introduce Niki to the cabinet.” Schlatt nodded along with Dream’s words.  
“I’ll message Tubbo and Fundy, I’m gonna assume that you can message Gogy?”  
“Of course.” The two messaged their respective people.  
“Tubbo and Fundy are already there and will wait for us.”  
“George is at the White House as well, so we should head up there.” Schlatt rubbed his jaw and started to complain about the fact Quackity hit him so hard.  
“Well I couldn’t hit Dream! He’s like a god and I don’t want to be smited, smote? How would you say it?” Quackity pondered. Him and Schlatt continued to bicker their whole way to the White House. Dream and Niki followed along as they dickered, rolling their eyes and having a quiet conversation about life and family.  
“So Ranboo? What is he like?”  
“He and I are both enderman hybrids, but since we are half siblings I’m half human and we don’t know about ‘Boo. He loves grass blocks and cats. He likes to collect items and loves people who are nice to him. He got the tall genes, and the enderman traits. Mine are more mild water allergy and I don’t like eye contact. ‘Boo can get burns from water and never makes eye contact. He is a sweet boy though.”  
“He sounds wonderful, if you wanna reach out to him he can join as early as tomorrow.”  
“Yes that sounds wonderful! Oh thank you Dream.”  
They arrived at the White House and standing outside was Tubbo, Fundy, and George; the missing cabinet members looked at the arriving quartet and made their way over to them.  
Schlatt cleared his throat “ All right we need to discuss the walls surrounding Manberg. I believe that they should go down but I would appreciate input from all of you.”  
Fundy spoke first, “ I think the walls should go down; they are suffocating this nation and expansion won’t happen with them up.”  
Tubbo thought before speaking, “While I agree with Fundy, the walls are a big part of Manberg history, maybe we should leave it up to the people of Manberg?”  
Schlatt perked up at the thought, “Tubbo does have a good idea, lets let the people of Manberg decide!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want more  
> Jschlatt/Quackity or  
> Sapnap/Quackity/Karl  
> and  
> Villain! Tommy or  
> Redemption! Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work here and if you guys wanna talk or chat you can reach me on my tumblr lavenderchaitea! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoy


End file.
